User talk:Tavisource
Hi, welcome to Haruhi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Haruhi Suzumiya (Character) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Falzar300 (Talk) 02:08, June 5, 2009 Hey thanks for your huge interest in the Haruhi Wiki, this wiki's gonna become bigger soon thanks to the new episodes of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and more fans will most likely be interested and join and edit lots more, oh and about those pics ya told me ta delete could ya explain ta me how ta do that, the thing is this foolish user named misealdavid or somethin came and deleted the whole main page and tried ta turn it to a Naruto Wiki in spanish or somethin, so I blocked him from the wiki for a month or 3, so its gonna be a problem when he returns again, so can ya help me with that!!!^_^lol -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 5, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Thanks alot bro, your support means alot, and dont worry about that guy, hes been blocked for 3 months, he wont be a problem for quite awhile, and thanks for the advice, Im counting on ya bro!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 5, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ I guess I'll make ya an admin then, but can ya do me a favor, can ya go look for Merrystar for me shes an admin and I need all the help I can get, oh and I have turned ya into an admin, and can ya show somethin that explains everything about signatures too please, by the way is it possible for that whenever someone goes to the wiki music starts playing, your such a big help!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Thanks alot, I can see your workin hard ta improve the Haruhi Wiki huh, so I see your the one responsible for the Sprites on Bulbapedia huh, cool I love that wiki, how come ya dont join the Pokemongts.com website, Im a memeber there maybe ya could help them with da sprites they use for pokemon and stuff, by the way, I was thinkin ya know how on the Bleach Wiki they do that featured article of the month thing and they vote and stuff, ya think ya can help me do somethin similar to that, ta make this site more exciting, what do ya say!!! -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ :Yeah, I'm the leader of the Custom Sprites project. I never heard of Pokemongts...so is it just kinda like a forum? Oh...featured article? Sure...what do you mean by voting? You mean polls on the main page?--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 00:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah it s like a forum, but it can be real fun!!! Its good, but could the main page be exactly like the one on the Bleach Wiki, but the votings for the featured article of the month like there too!!!-- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Your right, that wouldnt be to nice. Okay, what would be cool is to leave everything how it I had it originally, but where the featured article section is to turn inta what I told ya, would that work without messing the mainpage up too much cause I like how it already looks!!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Yeah, I just want that one little change, I like how it looks, its the classic Wiki look!!! -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Now thats what I call a main page bro, thanks alot!!!^_^ But could ya take the bold font off, and just leave that for the headings and titles, its kinda weird lookin like that with all those bold letters, but wow though, thanks again, ya are truly dedicated to da Haruhi Wiki!!! -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Nah, its okay Tavis, ya have done a great job already, you should be proud of yourself, you are the first person other than me ta contribute this much to the site, thank you very much, keep it up bro!!! -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Emergency Alert What are ya sure, how do ya know!!! If this is true Im issuing an Emergency Alert, how did this happen!!! Please is there anything ya can do ta attract back the users, please Im beggin ya, just when this wiki startin ta grow this happens, can ya give me the link to that rival site!!! This is an Emergency, please warn the remaining users, and try ta keep them here!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 10, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Operation Revival Okay, sorry about that, I just got worried about that, I really do care alot about this Wiki, and Ive tried contacting Merrystar, but shes vanished or somethin, okay I'll try ta scatter the word on the Haruhi Wiki!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 08:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) --> -Falzar300^_^ Help Please^_^ Hey ya know how on the adress bar some wikis have w next to the url adress and others have there own pic there, like the Naruto Wiki, how do I do that for the Haruhi Wiki!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 09:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) -> -Falzar300^_^ Thanks alot!!!^_^ Thanks alot bro, this should make the channel have a more proffesinal appearance, thanks so much!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 23:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC)> Awesome!!! Cool, but why not leave the episode page the way it is, its from Wikipedia after all, and its pretty accurate, oh and I went ta google and promoted the Haruhi Wiki. Oh and Im trying to appply for the Wikia Spotlight, check it out!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 03:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_talk:Spotlights Im sorry!!! Im sorry bro, its just, this is the only Wiki Ive ever had, before ya came I did almost everything here including putting the skin and logo, I had nobody ta help but merrystar, thats why I have so many probs, please forgive me bro, the person who originally founded this Wiki left everything empty, she only put up the Haruhi Character Page!!!>_< Falzar300 (Talk) 04:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC)>